A Not So Simple Summer
by Jo3
Summary: The updated version will be under SL Princess' penname. Also w/ the same title. Serena is a personal maid for the usual Darien: rich, cold, and has a slutty girlfriend. They go *bump* in the night on the balcony...


Title- A Not So Simple Summer  
  
By- Jo & Angel  
  
Rated- PG-13  
  
Ch.1- A New Beginning  
  
" And here to speak to you, is our very own valedictorian, Serena Taylor!"  
  
A blonde, decked in an ebony gown, stepped up to the podium. " Thank you. Well, Class of 2001, we made it! We passed our exams, we overcame the anxieties of high school, and here we are: ready to walk into the future! Congratulations Class of 2001, and may our future be bright!" and with a cheer, the class tossed their black hats in the air.  
  
" Miss Taylor! Miss Taylor! Please say you'll go to our university!"  
  
" Miss Taylor! We have a full scholarship for you!"  
  
" Harvard will do anything! Just say you'll come!"  
  
Serena Taylor turned to the college scouts. " Well," she began, her gaze sweeping over the excited faces.  
  
 * Beep * * Beep* * Beep* " Rise and shine! It's a lovely day in New York, and here to bring you morning cheer…" the radio announced, and a song began.  
  
Serena sat up in a groan. Rubbing her fists on her eyes, she squinted at the bright sun that poured through her windows. " Too bad it's only a dream," she thought wistfully. " At least parts of it are true," she smiled. True she had just graduated, but false that she was valedictorian, or god forbid was offered a full scholarship to Harvard! Chuckling at the falsehood in her dream, Serena got ready for the day ahead.  
  
 Never made it as a wise man  
  
Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
  
Tired of living like a blind man  
  
 Serena hummed along with the song as she drenched her hair in peach shampoo. The song faded as she put her head under the steaming water.  
  
 This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
 Serena sighed as she pulled on a simple ensemble of faded blue jeans and a cropped baby tee. Slipping her feet in Adidas classics, she ran downstairs.  
  
" Morning mum," she greeted, as she kissed her mother on the cheek and grabbed her messenger bag from the kitchen chair.  
  
" Morning dear. Your father and Sammy are already off on their fishing trip, but if you want some breakfast, I can…" her mother trailed off, as Serena shook her head.  
  
" S'okay mom. I'm going to grab a bite at the coffee house and read the newspaper," Serena planned out her lazy day.  
  
" Newspaper? For what, dear?" her mother stared aghast at her comic loving daughter, even at the age of 18!  
  
" A summer job, mum," Serena smiled, " How do you expect me to get into college? I need money." She rubbed her hands together.  
  
Her mother gave her a sad face. " I'm sorry, it had to work out this way," she said softly. Their family never had much money, especially for two children to feed.  
  
" It's okay mum!" Serena gave her mother an encouraging look. " Maybe I'll get a job, that could send us all to college!" she chuckled, as she walked out the door.  
  
   
  
" Thank you," Serena smiled cheerfully at the cashier that handed her her coffee. Paying for a newspaper as well, Serena tucked it under her arm, and looked for a place to sit. Feeling content in her spot beneath a large umbrella, Serena sipped her coffee and flipped through the pages of the classified section. She was prepared to go through each and every job ad. She pulled a red and blue marker from her messenger bag. She got ready with a blue marker to cross out the unwanted ads, and a red marker to circle the ones that are possible choices.  
  
 Hours later, the classified section was full of blue marks. Giving a moan of despair, Serena's head hit the table with a thunk. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied one red circle around an ad.  
  
   
  
1 Maid needed  
  
Experience preferred but no needed.  
  
Contact Amy Anderson at 197-3670…  
  
   
  
Serna quickly jotted down the number. " Experience wasn't needed after all," she though. " How hard can it be to clean…" she scanned the ad again, " Darien Shield's house? It can't be that big," she though. She trashed her marked up newspaper, and with the phone number in hand; she went to a pay phone.  
  
   
  
" YES!" Serena squealed, and pumped her fist in the air. Amy had asked for an interview at Darien Shield's house. Hailing a cab, she told him the address that Amy had given her. " What's so difficult about cleaning a little house…" Serena's voice trailed off as she stared at the humungous mansion in front of her eyes. Pulling in front of the mansion, the cab driver gave a whistle off appreciation at the large double doors. Numb, Serena handed him a couple of bills, and scooted out of the cab.  
  
" Serena Taylor?" a woman bustled out of the door.  
  
Serena nodded, still looking around the place with wide eyes.  
  
" Good, " the woman ushered her in. " Miss Anderson? Miss Taylor is here!" the woman called, as she pushed Serena into a room.  
  
" Hello, Miss Taylor. I'm Amy Anderson, Mr. Shield's secretary," a voice greeted Serena from behind a desk.  
  
Serena looked up. Amy had cropped ebony hair, with streaks of blue highlights. Despite her wild hair, her blue eyes were serious. " Hello," Serena said hesitantly, and held out her hand.  
  
After a brisk shake, Amy launched into a full description of the job. Her voice faded from Serena's mind, as Serena looked around the room. It was even larger than her house all together, and had shelves piled with books.  
  
" And lastly, you will be living in this mansion," Amy concluded.  
  
" What?" Serena caught the last sentence.  
  
Amy nodded. " In the servant's quarters of course," she said, as she picked up a folder. " Fill this out, and you are ready to start."  
  
" Can I at least see who I'm going to be working under, and where I'm going to live?" Serena asked, very doubtful.  
  
" Brigitte show you your room in a minute, and…" Amy's voice trailed off as she ruffled through some papers in her desk. " This is whose house your going to be living in, and working under," Amy handed her a paper.  
  
2 Darien Shields, owner of Shield's International Trade Corporation & The Shields' Technology and Engineering Company  
  
Under the title, was the hottest guy that Serena had ever laid eyes on. He had the darkest blue eyes, under a shock of midnight black hair.  
  
"I'll do it," Serena said, and sat down to fill out the papers. 'The name's kind of familiar, but I can't quite place where I heard it from,' She thought.  
  
_____________________________________________________By: Jo______  
  
Chp2- Planning the Party  
  
"You called, Mrs. Anderson?" said a low yet soft voice that came into the room, standing by the doorway was a young girl with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Yes, Brigitte take Ms. Taylor to her room please," replied Amy, sparing one glance at the young girl before turning her attention back to the stack of papers on her desk.  
  
"This way Ms. Taylor," said Brigitte, leading her up a very long staircase. When she noticed that Serena was not following her, who was too indulged with the mansion around her, she asked, " Ms. Taylor?  
  
"Huh? What?" said Serena, who was finally broken from her trance.  
  
"This way Ms. Taylor" Brigitte said one again  
  
"Oh, please call me Serena" she replied.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Serena," said Brigitte. About ten minutes later, they arrived in a room as big as a whole apartment.  
  
"Wow! This is my room?" Serena exclaimed, who was amazed at the size of the room.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Serena. Mrs. Anderson wants you to join her for dinner to discuss things. Oh and inside the closet to your left there are a few dresses and formal cloths you are to where them for now. Your cloths from home are being sent here soon " Brigitte announced lightly "Well, if you don't have anymore questions I'll see you later Ms. Serena" said Brigitte before leaving.  
  
As soon as she left Serena took a quick shower, changed, and left for dinner, deciding to call her parents later about her new job.  
  
Once she arrived, she saw Amy sitting by the dinning table quietly sipping some wine. She seemed to be waiting for Serena.  
  
"Ms. Anderson?" Serena simply asked  
  
"Oh, Serena come please sit and eat and please call me Amy," she replied simply. "Well as you know you are to be Mr. Shield's personal maid, you are required to do other jobs as well and tomorrow we will be planning a welcome home party for Mr. Shields, who is in London working on a project. He will return this Friday, which will give you about a day to prepare for the party," Miss Amy said.  
  
"Miss Anderson can you tell me more about Mr. Shields before I plan this party?" Serena asked nervously  
  
"Well as you know Mr. Shields is the owner of The Shields' International Trade Corporation and the Shields' Technologies and Engineering Company, which is a network company around the world. Mr. Shields is very serious about his job and doesn't tolerate any nonsense. He stays in this mansion for less than a month than leaves. So you don't have to worry much about him," said Amy. " Well other than that there is nothing you need to know. I will see you later. Serena," she added before leaving  
  
'This will be a long summer' thought Serena as she left for her room to rest.  
  
The sun appeared before Serena as she groggily woke up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as she finished she was deciding what to wear. "Aha!" she squealed loudly picking a simple sundress and sandals put her hair up in her traditional meatball head style and left to meet Mrs. Amy who was waiting for her in the living room.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Serena did you sleep well?" asked Amy looking at her.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Amy," Serena calmly said  
  
Come let me introduce the people you are going to be working with," said Amy.  
  
Three girls appeared, one with long black hair shorter than Serena's with purple highlight and violet eyes, a brunette with dark green eyes who seem to be the tallest one of all, and lastly a girl with long blond hair who can almost pass for Serna's twin.  
  
"Serena this is Raye Lynette she is Mr. Shields accountant" Pointing at the girl with black hair. "This is Lita Evergreen she is Mr. Shields main chef" Pointing at the tall girl "And lastly Mina Love who is Mr. Shields social secretary" pointing at the girl with blond hair.  
  
"Hello" they said to one another, they talked for a few minutes and instantly became friends. Soon after they start to plan the party. Hours passed it was almost midnight and the girls were tired from preparing the party and left to their own respectable rooms for a rest without even saying goodnight. Though Serena couldn't sleep no matter how tired she was for she was nervous about meeting Mr. Shields for the first time. 'I wonder what he's like....' she said to herself, and fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
_By: Angel__________________  
  
Chap.-3- The Party  
  
Serena stretched leisurely and smiled contently out her window. She was glad that her apartment-sized room had included large windows. Pulling back the curtain more, Serena sighed, at ease with the trees and comfortable atmosphere of Mr. Shield's home. Giving a casual look at the clock, she nearly fell down in surprise. " I don't think noon is the time for a personal maid to get up!" she muttered, as she frantically changed into something suitable. Dashing out her door, she narrowly missed colliding into Mina, who was apparently a late rise too. Giving each other a quick smile, they dashed down the hallway, and skidded into the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen Raye was tapping her foot, and glanced at the two blondes through two angry slits. " You better be glad we did most of the work yesterday," Raye growled.  
  
Mina twisted her blonde hair around her finger innocently. " Well we never set a time to met," she replied cheerfully.  
  
Raye scowled. " I believe that it is-" she fired back, before a plate of muffins was pushed in front of her.  
  
" Eat. They're my special lemon poppy seed muffins!" Lita smiled. She winked at the two blondes, knowing that she just saved them from a heck of a reprimand. " Well, I think all that is left are the food platters and changing some bulbs on the chandelier in the front hall."  
  
" What's wrong with the chandelier?" Amy asked as she walked into the kitchen. " Oh! Lemon poppy seed muffins," she smiled excitedly, as she took one and bit into the delicious warm treat. She sighed in complete satisfaction.  
  
" Oh, a few of them are burned out, and its dusty," Lita answered absently, as she too tasted her great creation.  
  
" Lita, Amy, and I will deal with the food," Raye ordered. " You too," she pointed at the sheepish blondes, " will fix the chandeliers."  
  
" Yes, Raye," they murmured, heads bowed. They peeked at each other, and allowed themselves a quick grin. " It will be fun to work with Mina," Serena thought.  
  
It was a grand hallway, with smooth marble floors that led to the spacious ballroom. Right now, Mina was holding onto the wooden ladder underneath a gorgeous chandelier as Serena picked up a large light bulb.  
  
" So, tell me about Mr. Shields," Serena said, as she climbed up the ladder.  
  
Mina pursed her lips. She winked, " It's not nice to say mean things about your boss, so I'll soften it a little. Mr. Shields is a cold, heartless player."  
  
Serena nearly dropped the light bulb in her hand. She stared at Mina with raise eyebrows in question, as she screwed in the new light bulb.  
  
" Oh it's the usually thing. Lost his family at a young, young age, had amnesia, inherited the lucrative company, and has been a gorgeous, bitter man ever since." Since it was her turn, Mina said this over her shoulder as she put in a new light bulb. " Oh, don't worry," Mina consoled, as she saw the worried look on Serena's face. " That's how all extremely rich people in the US are suppose be," she chuckled.  
  
Serena snapped her fingers. " That's where I've heard the name from! Darien Shields, on the that list for the richest man in US!"  
  
Mina nodded. " I believe last years list put him as the 2nd, under that ruthless…" Mina's voice trailed off, as she saw Serena's mouth open wide. " What?" she asked, with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Serena shut her mouth, and opened it again. And shut it. " I'm going to be working for the 2nd richest man in the United States?!" her exclamation was just above a whisper.  
  
Mina shrugged, amused. " Well, that's what it was last year. We'll have to see about this years." She chuckled at Serena's wide blue saucers. " Hand me that rag will you?" Mina pointed to the damp, cotton cloth draped across a chair.  
  
Serena handed it to her frowning. " Are social secretaries and personal maids suppose to be fixing and cleaning chandeliers?"  
  
Mina shook her head, giggling. " Not really, but you should see what Raye had the other poor saps doing!"  
  
Serena giggled. She looked at Mina's cheerful face, and remembered other faces that she had seen around the mansion. " How could they be so happy here when their boss seems like such a…" Serena thought, but was interrupted with a flying Lita.  
  
" Hurry! Darien is coming in an hour! We better get dressed!" Lita greeted breathlessly, as she came to a halt right before she hit the ladder.  
  
" What do we wear?" Serena asked, unsure.  
  
Mina once again pursed her lips. " I'm not quit sure. Let's go ask Amy."  
  
Together with Raye, all four of them knocked on the wooden door.  
  
" Come in," a muffled voice answered.  
  
" Amy?" Raye asked hesitantly.  
  
" Hm?" Came the reply from behind a stack of papers. Amy's head popped up. " Sorry, I was just reviewing some files that Darien had left me. I just wanted to review them before he comes in- oh! There's only forty-five minutes! I better get changed." The frazzled secretary moved from her seat, and walked towards the door.  
  
" Uh, Amy?" Lita asked.  
  
Amy turned. " Oh!" she hit herself lightly on the head. " You had something to ask me?"  
  
" What should we wear to the party?" Serena spoke up.  
  
Amy tapped her chin. " Have Brigitte bring down five of the simple cut gowns in all colors to my room. You guys pick out what you would like," Amy replied after a few minutes of thought.  
  
In fifteen minutes, the girls were rushing simultaneously out their doors and, holding their hems off the ground, they ran down the hallway. Right before they reached the grand hallway with the vast chandelier, they halted to a stop and glided elegantly onto the marble floor to greet the guests.  
  
Following the others model, Serena smiled and enticed small chat with the guests. She saw the four of them move toward a spot in the corner, and quickly hurried to them.  
  
" Fantastic food," Mina muttered out of the corner of her mouth, as she popped a treat into her mouth discreetly. She dusted her simple golden gown needlessly and imperceptibly.  
  
" Thanks," Lita suppressed laughter at Mina's bulged cheek. She waved to a guest, who toasted her with his appetizer.  
  
" Nice dress," Amy smiled to them all, as she bowed her head in respect to an elderly gentleman passing by.  
  
Raye barely contained a snort at the mention of their dresses. Their dresses were mainly identical; made of smooth silk with a tapered waist. The fabric was cut right across the chest and was held up by pale-colored ribbons that crossed into an X on their backs. The only differences were the colors, and the accessories that the girls adorned themselves with.  
  
" Serena, you better start serving. Darien will be here in a few minutes, and he'll want to see you," Lita murmured to her.  
  
"Oh! Okay!" Serena was nervous, but excited at the fact of actually doing something besides little chats with the guests. Walking into the kitchen, she was handed a platter with two glasses filled with sparkling champagne. Breathing in once to calm herself, Serena walked out into the ballroom.  
  
" Serena, serve that table with the person at the head first," Raye prodded her gently.  
  
" Are you going to tell her who that is?" Lita muttered quietly into her ear.  
  
" No," Raye smiled. " She'll find out. Like the rest of us did with shock."  
  
Careful not to trip on her pale pink dress, Serena picked her way through a smattering of guests on the floor, and headed towards the head of the table. " Some champagne sir?" she asked, sincerely sweet. She nearly dropped the glasses at the startling blue eyes that met hers.  
  
___________________________________________By: Jo________________ 


End file.
